Girl Dressed In Red Hiding in the Shadows
by VallyDream
Summary: Whitney has never tried to stand out, always tried to hide her pain and past. But when someone see's her flashback, they are drawn to her. When Whitney gets a call late at night, she's paralyzed with a need for help. Can she be saved or will she just end up downing in her killer? Drops of Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Shout Out to my Ex-English teacher, Jennifer Trinity who just got married! You go Jen!**

**Eh, I am lazy. This is NOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH AFTERMATH OF THE STORM. Well it's Whitney and her past. This has drops of romance. Whitney isn't with Sweets' yet (sometime in Season 3) and this is just a little bonding moment with her and Zack Addy. Who I may or may not have a very small fangirl crush on.**

**Disclaimer: I own Whitney, her family and her issues. Zack Addy and everything else is owned by CBS or someone like that.**

**Warning: Mild swearing, self-harm, and sad slightly one-sided love (sniffle). **

**Whitney's POV**

_My braclets clank against my boney wrists and my bag smashes on my fragile hip bone. I trug home from school. I hear people jearing my name and someone psuhes me to the ground. My books fall over the concert and my hands skid across the ground. Blood starts spilling from my knees and my skin rips. When I reach for Looking For JJ, somone's foots lands in my face. I flip backwards and my head smashes on the ground._

_Emmie, the lead girl, fist colids with my face and my lips splits. There painfilled laugher echos around me and I whisper under my breath "Don't I get enough of this at home."_

My hands shake as I transfer the Athyl Acetate from the test tube to the bug. I almost go to pick up the Formaldehyd when I feel his arms scrap almost mine, his voice screaming that I'm stupid and he wishes that I wasn't his daughter.

I shiver and then I hear footsteps behind me and then I grab the scalpel. Spinning around I almost stab Doctor Brennan's intern, Zack Addy.

"I am sorry Whitney. Did I scare you?"

"No, I just didn't hear you come and I was in a daydream."

"Oh well, Doctor Brennan asked me to drop off this sample of the bone to you." He says as he hands me some test tubes with bones in them. I smile and then place them on the table for Doctor Hodgins to look at later. Going back to the Formaldehyd, I start looking at the dead butterfly. I like butterfly's.

_My father's hand slaps me across my cheek and I feel blood start to come from my mouth. His hand slams into my stomach and my cheek starts to turn pink. "You stupid child! I wish that I never had you!"_

_Mom looks at me and then scream, "You are a stupid child." Dad starts strangling me and I claw at his hands. Eve looks around the corner, her blonde hair drifting past her shoulders. Coughing I drop to the ground in a pile of dead girl. Dead on the inside, alive on the outside. _

Someone's hand touches my shoulder and electricity runs through me. I turn around and it's Zack again. He looks at me, blue eyes scared. Zack lightly touches my cheek and says, "What's wrong?"

"I'm having night..."

He nods, "Nightmares. I understand." _Zack understands something that isn't science?_ I smile at him, pressing my purple lips together. "If you ever need to talk-"

"I'll talk to you." I hug him and then shove him from Doctor Hodgins' lab.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I draw it across my arm again. I cough and look at the razor blade that is lying in my hand. Trickles of blood are dropping from my arm and I whimper. I am alive. I can feel this. Reaching for it again, I hear my phone ring. Picking it up, I watch as the blood drops on my white carpet. "Hi?"

"Hello Whitney. It's Zack."

"Oh hey Zack." I look back at my blood covered arm. It's almost stopped bleeding and the blood is clotting. "Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to know if you are OK. With everything that has been going on."

"What do you mean _going on_?" I snap, my fist's turning into dead bird claws. Cold, clamming and tight.

"The case. What else would I be talking about?"

"Uh, nothing."

"What is wrong?" Zack says.

"Nothing Zack. Nothing."

"Whitney, please do not lie to me."

"Leave me alone Zack."

"Where are you Whitney?"

"At home."

"Address?"

"Watercress Way. Apartment block, 16. 78b, sixteenth floor." I say as tears start spilling down my cheeks. I press my fingers against the cuts and watch as more blood starts spurting from it, dribbling down my fingers.

"I will be there in ten minutes, OK?"

"Please." I say as the razor blade starts digging into the palm of my hand. "Please." I feel even more salty tears roll down my white skin. I clench my hands together and feel the silver metal digging into my hand. Blood has covered my hand and I can feel my mind shattering from the darkness around me.

I curl up against the couch and the door bell rings, "Zack?" I whisper. I don't know if he could hear me, but the door opens and he rushes over to me. He fingers uncurl my hand and pull the blooded razor from my hand. "Do you have a medical kit?"

I nod and point to the bathroom. He picks the razor up and walks off. I rest my head on my knees and wrap my arms around my torso. Zack comes back in and pulls my head up and takes my arms.

He starts washing my arm with antiseptic and I close my eyes, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

"Whitney. Look at me." I look at him, his light blue eyes worming into my dark blue ones. Taking out some white, sterial cotton and wraps it around my arm. Zack takes my left hand and starts cleaning the deep cut. He looks at me again and whispers, "Your not okay are you?" I look at him, telling him with my eyes that it's obious that I'm anything but okay. "Sorry." He plasters the cut in a white gel and bandages it up too.

"Thanks Zack." I curl myself into his side and he pulls me into a hug. "Please help me." He lightly pushes some hair from my face.

"Of course." He pulls me up and I start clinging to his shirt as I direct him to my room. Zack carefully places me down on my bed and then walks out. "No! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you some water and Panadol."

"Oh, OK then." I feel the palest blush crawling up my cheeks and I drop my head onto my pillow. Zack comes back in, passing me the water and two Panadol tablets. I swallow them and Zack comes to sit next to me. He gently pushes a bright blue streak of my hair from my eyes and then I grab his hand. I press it against my hand my cheek.

"Your really cold." He says, and then I kiss him.

**Re-Wind **_(five times so I can make it that we never met)_

**Zack's POV**

Cam passes me the test tubes and tells me to bring them to Doctor Hodgins, if not then Whitney. I walk from her office and pass through the Platform and into Hodgins' lab. Whitney's in there and her hands are shaking as she holds a jar of Athyl Acetate. Some tears are rolling down her cheeks and she picks up something. Whitney spins around and lunges at me with a scalpel. I jump back and her eyes widen with fear.

"I am sorry Whitney. Did I scare you?" I ask.

"No, I just didn't hear you come in and I was in a daydream."

I smile at her and then say to her, "Oh, well, Doctor Brennan asked me to drop his sample of the bone to you." I hand her the test tubes that have the bones and then walk off. Some part of me tells me to go back to her.

There's something up with Whitney. I walk back into the room and she almost looks the same as she did before. Her hands are shaking and she's got some tears rolling down her.

I lightly touch her shoulder and something sparks between us. Whitney turns around and looks at me, eyes dark slits. My hand wanders to her face, "What's wrong?" She looks scared when I ask her. She starts fiddling with her hands and then says, "I'm having night..."

"Nightmares. I understand." I do understand, I've had nightmares more often then I'd like too. Her hands are fiddling with each other again and she looks like she's trying to pulll the skin off, as if to leave nothing but bone. "If you ever need to talk-"

She cuts me off and says, "I'll talk to you." She hugs me and then shoves me from the lab.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I'm sitting in my small flat, thinking about Whitney. She's somewhere right now doing God knows what. I've always wondered if she was a... a... self-harmer. She always struck me as someone like that. Her personality is emotionally unstable. One day she's happy, the next sad. Grumpy, crying, joy, and everything else.

Going into my living area, I take the phone and dial Whitney's number in. She answers with a faint, "Hi?"

I'm revealed that she's there. "Hello Whitney. It's Zack."

"Oh hey Zack. Why did you call?" I feel slight offended that she just wants to know why I called. I'm her friend, right? Friends call each other do they not? I shake my head.

"I just wanted to know if you are OK with everything that has been going on." It seems like a fair thing to ask about but since I have no idea what runs through Whitney's head, I feel stunned by her answer and that thinks of me like that me like that.

"What do you mean _going on_?"

What else would be _going on_? "The case. What else would I be talking about?"

"Uh, nothing." Lier.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing Zack. Nothing."

"_Whitney_, please do not lie to me." I don't like the fact that she's treating me like I am worthless because I am on a different 'page to her' (as Agent Booth would put it).

"Leave me alone Zack."

I sigh. The best thing for her right now would be for someone to be with her. I can picture her. If I am right about her, then it means that she's self harming. "Where are you Whitney?"

"At home."

"Address?" I ask.

"Watercress Way. Apartment block 16. 78b, sixteenth floor." I can hear her sniff and I can tell that she's crying. I glup and pick my keys up **(A/N: I don't care. Zack can drive now) **and say, "I will be there in ten minutes, OK?"

"Please." and then there is a soft sound of a whimper and she then whispers, "Please." again. I glup and drop the phone down, crashing from my flat.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After walking up 259 stairs, I lightly press on her door bell. I believe that Whitney lightly whispers my name and I push the door open. And there she is. Smaller then ever. Her compartmentalize skills are gone and this is how she's dealing with it. Her hair is lank and hanging over her face. I jog over to her and pull her clasped fit open. A blood covered razor blade is buried in her hand. I pull it out and ask her if she has a medical kit.

She points to the bathroom and wen I get in there the tiles have blood smudges on them. Old and new. I quickly start going through her drawers, also taking ot every sharp razor blade, scissors etc that I find. I scribble a note that says _Sorry _and stick it on the mirror. When I find it, I rush out to the mental unstable girl.

I take an antiseptic wipe and start to lightly dab at her blood covered arm. She closes her eyes and whimpers under her breath. "Whitney. Look at me." She opens her dark blue eyes and then it hits me. She's beautiful. Even as a blooded, fragmented mess; she's the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

I continue to fix her wounds until they are all wrapped in clean white cotton bandages.

"Your not okay are you?" She looks at me skeptically and after a while I understand what she means. "Sorry." I duck my head.

"Thanks Zack." She curls herself into my side and for some reason my arms go around her. "Please help me." It doesn't shock me what she says, but my own choice of next words does.

"Of course."

I lift her up and start to drag her limp body towards her bedroom. It's painted black with a black bed, black pillow. Black everything. This does not shock me. I decide that her head will be hurting from the blood loss and so I turn to go to the kitchen until she screams, "No! Where are you going?"

"To get you some water and Panadol."

"Oh, OK then." A light blush has painted her cheeks. Blood loss. When I get there, I take her knifes and scissors placing them into a bag that I hide. Filling up a clear glass and grabbing to white pills, I walk back to her room. I hand her the glass and pills. She swallows them and I sit next to her. God, she's ever so... Angela would use the term 'hot'.

Some of her blue streaked black hair is falling in her face, so I go to push it back and she catches my fingers like a butterfly. Pressing them to her cheek, I whisper "Your really cold." Then her warm lips press themselves against mine.

**Aww. Zack. Aww. Awkward that I am so lazy with my stories. Aww. Im going to eat something.**

**Peace -Val-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is slightly awkward that I'm posting this. It was meant to be a one-shot but since I may have forgotten to click complete, I got two reviews saying that I should write more. So I did. I'm just waiting to Sims 3 University Life to install on my laptop. Yes I play Sims. **

**Whitney's POV**

The kiss meant nothing. Nothing. I'm not sure if Zack thought that it meant that we where together now, but I didn't mean it to be. When I get up in the morning, I twist my hair back in a braid and dress in a long black shirt. I pull my grey Vans over my jeans and grab a toaster waffle for the road. Picking up my bag, I lock my apartment and head downstairs. Tommy Reichs looks at me when I get down, and he asks me what I'm doing tonight.

"Busy. I've got work."

"Sure. Your not seeing your boyfriend."

"Nope."

I slip into my car and quickly speed to work. I swip my card through the slot and grab my labcoat. Someone grabs my arm and I spin around. It's Hodgins. A very breathless Hodgins. Several possibles run through my mind and I deiced that something is up.

"What's wrong Doctor Hodgins?" My heart starts thudding.

"The Athyl Acetate that you used-"

"God, did I use something wrong?" I cut him off.

"No Whitney. You did it perfect, and I was going to say that it must have been someone that had access to Oak Trees." He says, eyes alight.

"So in other words, it must have been the cleaner? Mary-Jane? Are serious?"

"Yeah. She did it."

"Cool, are you going to tell Doctor Brennan."

"I was going to let you tell her." He highfives me and then hugs me.

"But you found it."

"But you discovered who it was. I broke the rules of the lab."

"Please tell her." I start fiddling with my hands and then Hodgins looks at them. The left one still has bandages on it. He looks at me like he wants to ask but doesn't. "Hodgins, don't. Just tell Doctor Brennan and then leave it."

"Okay." He pats me on the shoulder and I walk in after him. Doctor Brennan, Zack and Angela turn around to look at me. I gulp and Hodgins grins comically and points to me. "Meet the Queen Of the Lab." I duck my head and hurry of to Hodgins' lab. A couple of minutes later when I'm looking at an unknown bug, someone comes into the lab. The footstep sounds indicate that it's male about 5'8 to 5'11. Zack Addy. Who else would be looking for me?

"Whitney."

"No Zack, just no."

"That's what you said last time and we ended up-"

"Hooking up on my couch. I get it. What do you want?" I snap.

"I was going to congratulate you on solving the case but now I am reconsidering it."

_Idiot. By saying that out loud you basically just said congratz._ I sigh and turn around. "Zack. I like you, I really do. Just... Not in that way. Your a great friend, the best that anyone could have. Smart, slightly dorky and loyal. But the thing is that I don't like you like that. I don't know what that kiss meant for now. So can we just drop it." I can almost hear his heart shattering or maybe it's my own. My heart. It's mine. Yeah, I've got some very small. Very squished up feelings for him but him and Naomi are together right now. Aren't they?

"Sorry."

"Zack..." I walk forward to go and hug him, but he shuffles back and keeps his head down for the rest of the day.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I drum my fingers over the number seven button on my phone. In other words, Zack's speed dial number. My stomach twits into a knot and I stab it. Pressing the phone to my ear, it rings twice before it hangs up. That means the he heard me and choose not to answer my call. I feel some tears drip down my cheek. Right, Zack is living with Doctor Hodgins right now... and Hodgins lives... Somewhere. It's programmered into my car.

I stumble from my flat and half-tumble-half-run down the stairs until I reach the bottom (which takes longer then I wanted). Jamming myself into my car, I zip from the lot and start heading down to the richer part of town.

Wow. Hodgins' house is massive. I run up the drive and clamber up the stairs that lead to the front door. My knees scrap on the bricks, my left hand bracing my fall and I feel something wet and stick forming under the bandages. I slam on his door.

"Doctor Hodgins! Open the freaken door!" I start kicking the door until Hodgins opens it.

"What?!"

"Geezs, someones grumpy at 3 am." I feel tears start spurting from my eyes but I keep my head down.

"It's three in the morning. Who wouldn't be and why are you here?!"

"I need to see Zack." I look over at him, tear trickling down my face. "Hodgins. I'm asking you as a friend. I need to see Zack."

"Your bleeding."

"I fell over. Which isn't important right now."

"Fine." He says pulling me inside.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I push the door to Zack's apartment style thing open and whisper, "Zack?"

"Go away."

I close the door behind me and fumble round for the light switch until the room is bleached with light. When I look down at my hand, the bandages are blood soaked and my knee's are trickling with blood. My hand... That's what Doctor Hodgins' must have meant. "No Zack, I can't go away. You've been on my mind all day and I can't forget about you."

"You're just saying that." I look over at him. Sitting crosslegged on a white/black double bed. His hair flopping in his eyes, clad in blue pinstriped pajamas.

Zack walks over to me and I feel a Tug. Something that whats me to go and through my arms around him. Which is a very odd feeling seeing as when I started working at the Jeff, I hated that little know-it-all.

"No. I'm not. If I was, you would know." I turn around, ready to leave him alone for the rest of his lonely life. But his arm garbs my hand. I spin around into his arms and press my face to his shoulder. "Please Zack. I'm so sorry." I feel tears start working there way down my face and along me cheeks. I dig my nails into his arm and more hot tears start bursting from my eyes.

"Your bleeding."

"I know." I murmur into his shoulder. He picks me up and pulls me into bed, kissing my wrists and lips until my mind goes fuzzy.


End file.
